Jubilee Ever After
by WolvieGal
Summary: Jubilee's got the flu and she wants Wolvie to tell her a story.
1.

-the characters aren't mine so neither are the lawsuits  
  
Sillyfic  
Jubilee's sick and Wolvie's keeping her company, but Jubes wants him to entertain her....  
PG-13  
  
Jubilee Ever After  
by WolvieGal  
feebz@juno.com  
  
Logan's boots clicked on the tile floor as he strode toward the door, his scoot, and then the Auger Inn to pass an otherwise boring evening. He never considered something would stop him, not that he wouldn't have been prepared. Ororo's distinctly toned voice called down the hallway to him, "Logan."  
  
"Yeah 'Ro?"  
  
"Jubilation is sick." She paused. He looked at her, blinking. At that distance he could see her much more clearly that she could see him. "She has not said so, but it seems she would like some company. I believe that she would most appreciate yours."  
  
"Sick? Nothin' serious." It was only partially a question, satisfied by a shake of Ororo's head. "She was rollerbladin' jus' yesterday, can't be too bad. I'll come see her before I go." He didn't see the smile that split Ororo's face as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Jubes? Darlin', you awake?" Knowing she was, he pushed open the door as the scent of her illness assaulted his sensitive nose. She was sick all right.  
  
"Wolvie." She coughed and sputtered, then clicked off the TV.  
  
"How ya feelin'?" As he spoke the words, they took on more meaning than just their polite customary intent. Looking around the room, seeing hundreds of discarded tissues, feeling the nearly solid, stuffy atmosphere of the room, he wondered, just for an instant, what it was like to be sick.  
  
"Yucky and cold. I'm like miserable." She noticed how he looked intently about. "I know it's a mess, but I just don't feel like cleaning up. I don't feel like doin' anything. You know what I mean."  
  
"Actually darlin', I don't. Never really been sick remember."  
  
"Boy are you lucky." She coughed.  
  
"Breathin' all this can't be good fer ya." And he opened the window.  
  
"But Wolvie it's cold! C'mon! Fritz said it's gonna get below freezing tonight!"  
  
"Jubes it's better fer yer lungs."  
  
"But what about the rest of me? Breathin' fresh air won't do me much good if the rest of me is frozen solid!"  
  
He came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "You'll just have to cover up a little more." He pulled her pile of blankets up to her chin and tucked them in very tightly all around her body effectively pinning her arms to her sides, rendering her virtually unable to move, cocooned from the neck down. "There ya go, snug as...somethin' about bugs."  
  
"Thanks Wolvie, I think. Ya know if you were anybody else I'd tell ya not to get so close so you don't catch this, but I guess you're really the only one who's safe around me."  
  
"Thinkin' you're dangerous now, huh darlin'?"  
  
"Yeah, a regular Sabretooth. So now that you've got me at 'wrapped' attention, ya gonna tell me a story?"  
  
"A story?" Logan cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like Lady Deathstrike, Alpha Flight, Canada, Sabretooth?"  
  
"No no no, like fairy tales. Cinderella, Snow White. Hans Christian Anderson, the Brothers Grimm, you know, the classics."  
  
"Darlin', is this a joke? I don't even know if I've heard all of those, let alone be able to tell 'em."  
  
"That's alright. Like make up the parts ya don't know. I'd rather hear your version than the same old story anyway. Come ooon! Give it a try! Start with Cinderella. I know you know that one. I talked you into takin' me to see it at the movie theatre remember?"  
  
"Did ya think I forgot? Ya talked nonstop for almost four hours until I agreed to take ya."  
  
She looked up at him and did her best to flutter her eyelashes and look innocent. "Well, I'm waiting."  
  
"All right darlin', here goes. So a girl wants to go a party, but her step mom won't let her-"  
  
"Wolvie! Tell me the story, don't give me the summary. I wanna feel like I was there."  
  
"How did I get suckered into this?"  
  
"I threatened to 'talk' you into it. Factor in me being sick, an' the effect it has on my voice, plus the sympathy and pity, and I'll bet I can do it in less than four hours this time."  
  
"Okay, okay darlin', ya got me. Where do I start?"  
  
"The same place they all start."  
  
"There?" He knitted his eyebrows.  
  
"Yep, there."  
  
"Once upon a flamin' time-"  
  
"That's it! Wolverine style!"  
  
"Do ya really wanna hear it?"  
  
"Sorry Wolvie, pleeease keep goin'."  
  
"Once upon a flamin' time," Jubes stifled an excited laugh. "There was a little girl named Jubilee-" She coughed and shot him a look. "There was a mature young woman named Jubilee-" She settled back into a broad smile....  
  
***  
  
-Whose only friends were the mice in her room in the attic. She had named them Gambit and Popsicle. They were her only friends because her step mom Storm treated her like a slave after her father Chuck died. She was never allowed to leave the mansion and have fun with the other kids. Her stepsisters Rogue and Psylocke weren't any nicer to her than their mom was.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in the kingdom, King Sabretooth was hollerin' at his son. "When you gonna stop clawin' up my castle with all yer fightin'? You done already proved ya can beat up everybody in the kingdom, ya runt. It's time you settled down, got married.... That's it! Ya need a frail!"  
  
The king's son put away his claws for a second to think. "Ain't got no objections to havin' a frail. Long as I get to pick her."  
  
"Well I could send you out into the kingdom to go find one ya like, but that might take too long. Knowin' you, ya'd spend more time gettin' into fights than lookin' fer a frail. Better bring them here to the castle." So he called the kingdom's sheriff. "Bishop! Make sure that every available frail in the kingdom gets an invitation to the party I'm throwin' fer my son tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
When the doorbell rang at Jubilee's house Storm yelled, "Jubilation! Answer the door!" She ran to do as she was told, grumbling the whole way. Bishop gave her the invitation and headed off to the next house.   
  
"Who is it?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"Yeah, who is it? If I was still a telepath I'd just read yer bloody mind and find out, but now all I can do is telekinetically drag you over to answer me!" Psylocke yelled.  
  
"All right, all right I'm coming! Sheesh! Like hold yer horses! It was the sheriff. He just dropped off this letter." Jubilee held it up.   
  
Rogue flew over and snatched it. "Well, lemme read it already sugah."  
  
Psylocke telekinetically pulled the letter out of her sister's gloved hands. "No bloody way. I don't want to hear in that ridiculous accent of yours. I'll read it."  
  
"No. I will read it. Bring it to me, Psylocke." Storm said.  
  
"But mum!"   
  
Lightning flashed outside and the thunder shook the mansion. Storm's white eyes narrowed. "Do not make me angry, daughter."  
  
"Yes mum." The letter floated across the room and into Storm's hand. She opened the letter and read it to herself.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Jubilee asked bubbling over trying to contain her excitement.  
  
"Don't you have some vacuuming to do?" Storm said coldly eyeing Jubilee.  
  
"No I like finished that already."  
  
"Well then do it again, Jubilation."  
  
"But if I'm vacuuming I won't be able to hear you read the letter!" Jubilee protested.  
  
"I want you to start upstairs. Immediately." Storm smiled as Jubilee trodded up the staircase. Nobody noticed the mouse run down the stairs and sit on the table right behind Storm, not even Jubes.  
  
Once the mansion hummed with the distant sound of the vacuum running Storm began to read the letter. Nobody noticed Jubes sneak back out of the bed room, where she'd left the vacuum running unattended, to the top of the staircase where she could see Storm, not even the mouse. "Attention all the frails in the kingdom: My son needs to settle down and pick a frail and get married. So all the frails are invited-make that required-to come to the party I'm throwin' so my son can pick the frail he wants to marry."  
  
***  
  
Later the next night Jubilee was frantically running around her attic room after supper. Popsicle jumped onto her shoulder and asked, "Hey kid, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Hi there Popsicle. I'm collecting all the hand-me-downs from Rogue and Psylocke tryin' to come up with an outfit to wear to the party the king's throwin' for his frail daughter Mary. I'd wear my own clothes, but if she really is frail I don't wanna make her feel bad by seein' me in my sporty clothes."  
  
"Is your stepmom actually gonna let you go?" he asked.  
  
"Probably not. That's why I don't plan on asking."  
  
"Don't plan on askin' what chere?" asked Gambit as he came skittering in.  
  
"I don't plan on askin' Storm if I can go to the birthday party the king's throwin' for his frail daughter Mary. Funny, I didn't even know he had a daughter named Mary." She replied as she put out her hand for Gambit to crawl up her arm and perch on her other shoulder, opposite Popsicle.  
  
"He don't. Chere, I think you are confused, no? Were you tryin' to hear what Stormy read outta dat letter yesterday over da sound o' da vacuum?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Actually I was practicing my lip reading. Pretty good, huh?"  
  
"Well chere, I heard Stormy send you upstairs so Gambit go down to listen for you. Is not a birthday party, chere."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No. Da king is t'rowin' a party so his son can choose a petite to marry."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Oui chere. It's so."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jubilee slipped down into a chair, suddenly staring off into space.  
  
"What!?" Popsicle and Gambit asked in unison.  
  
"What am I gonna wear now?"  
  
"I believe I can help with that one." A beautiful red headed woman suddenly appeared.  
  
"Wow! Like who are you?" Jubes asked.  
  
"I'm Jean, your fairy god-mom-telepath."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"A telepath, I can-nevermind, I can help you out with what to wear."  
  
"You can? Great! So should I wear the green blouse with the patches or the red one with the stain?"  
  
"Neither." Jean said.  
  
"Well I'm not going topless! Pappy Logan would kill me; I mean, Pappy Chuck would roll over in his grave. They are my best two shirts. I have to wear my shorts because all the slacks Rogue and Psylocke gave me are too long. They are so much taller than I am. And I don't even own a dress."  
  
"Do you still have that uniform your father gave you before he died?" Jean asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"The blue and yellow one?" Jean nodded. "Yeah, but it's like so old, I must've outgrown it like years ago."  
  
"Why don't you go get it and put it on, just to see."  
  
"Well okay, whatever you say, lady." A few minutes later Jubilee came back in the uniform. "This thing is skin tight!"  
  
"Wow, um Jubes, you look-" Popsicle swallowed, and then his mouth hung open working silently.  
  
"My, my chere. Mebbe Gambit should go wit' you tonight, eh?"  
  
"Perfect!" said Jean.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. You see I'm gonna telepathically project a beautiful gown on you, and any other loosely fitting clothing might show through the mental illusion. You won't even see the uniform." Jean explained.  
  
"Then why am I wearing it?"  
  
"Well you can't wear any other clothing, in case it showed through, but I can't send you in just your underwear, just in case, I lost concentration or something."  
  
"Wait. So lemme get this straight. I'm gonna look like I'm wearing a beautiful gown, but I don't actually have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Yes. That's right." Jean smiled.  
  
"Tres cool." Jubilee said.  
  
"And about that concentration thing. Well, I can't concentrate on your outfit forever, so the dress will only last till eleven."  
  
"Eleven? The party will just be starting. Make it one, please."  
  
"Midnight. That's my final offer young lady. Scott and I have plans tonight."  
  
Jubilee ran and gave Jean a hug. "Thank you telemomgodpath-lady."  
  
"You're welcome, and just call me Jean. Are you ready? Let's get you dressed." She pressed her fingers to her temples and abracadabra: Jubes was wearing the most beautiful blue gown anyone in the world had ever seen. "So what do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect Jean, but-" Jubilee began.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, um, like how do I get there?"  
  
"Hmm, that's a toughie. I'm not a telekinetic anymore or I could just fly you there."  
  
Gambit jumped up on the table. "I can, um, get a car for the petite."  
  
"What do you mean 'get'?" Jean asked.  
  
"Gambit know how to get anyt'ing." He said.  
  
Popsicle jumped up on the table next to him. "He means he can steal one."  
  
"Well, how about if you just borrow it for tonight?" Jean asked.  
  
"Gambit can do dat, chere." He winked at Jean and took off.  
  
"I couldn't possibly let you drive yourself there. It's not lady-like," Jean said. "How would you like to drive her?" She looked at Popsicle.  
  
"Me? Drive a car? Sure!"  
  
"Alright then, I'll make telepathic projections that will make you look like a human, until midnight. And Gambit too when he gets back."  
  
"Gambit is back, chere. And the Ferrari waits in de driveway. Now what were you saying?"  
  
"Popsicle can fill you in on the rest. Between the two of you I think you can manage to drive the car." She pressed her fingers to her temples again and suddenly there appeared to be two men in the room. "There you are Jubilee, two handsome drivers to get you to the party. I think that's about it."  
  
"Um, Jean." Jubilee said sheepishly, poking a bare foot out from under the gown. "What about shoes?"  
  
"Oh no. I can't project that many images all at once. I'm sorry." Jean said.  
  
"Wait! I think I got it!" Popsicle said. "I'll make you a pair of shoes out of ice!" And he did just that.  
  
"Ahh! That's cold!" Jubilee screamed.  
  
"But dey look nice chere."   
  
"Yes, they look like glass, Jubilee. Three-inch glass heels! I've never seen anything like it! You'll be the best dressed girl there!" Jean said.  
  
"You really think so?" Jubes asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"It's only 'til midnight, I think I can stand the cold. I'm kinda used to it since Rogue and Psylocke make me shovel the snow out of the walkway all winter long, and this year I didn't have any shoes."  
  
"Perfect! Well, have fun. I must be on my way. Bye!" said Jean and she disappeared.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go guys!" Jubes said.  
  
***  
  
Gambit and Popsicle each held one of Jubilee's hands as she stepped out of the Ferrari at the front of the castle.  
  
Popsicle rumpled her hair and said, "Knock 'em dead kid."  
  
Gambit kissed her hand and said, "Oui chere, make Gambit proud. We will be here at midnight to pick you up."  
  
"Don't be late!" Popsicle added.  
  
***  
  
When Jubes walked in the king was roaring. "What do ya mean ya don't like any o' the frails? It's every last one in the kingdom! Ya have ta pick one! Go through 'em all again!"  
  
The girls stood side by side in one long line as the king's son began to interview each one and dismiss them. Jubilee stepped into place at the very end of the line, right next to Rogue and Psylocke.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Psylocke demanded.  
  
"Same as you. I'm here to see the king's son."  
  
"You don't stand a chance. I'm in line before you. He'll pick me before he even gets to you." Psylocke said.  
  
"Hey, sugah, where'd you get that dress, it's beautiful! Ah mean, it would be on me." Rogue asked.  
  
"And how'd you find out about this bloody party anyway?" Psylocke asked.  
  
"A little mouse told me." Jubilee replied.  
  
"Whatevah sugah."   
  
It was almost 11:30 when the king's son reached Psylocke. She leaned over and whispered to Rogue, "I thought he'd be taller."  
  
He said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. How old are ya?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty-four."  
  
"Favorite beer?" he asked  
  
"I like champagne."  
  
"Where ya from?"  
  
"England."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You look Asian to me."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Sure, and I'll bet the red tattoo on your face is an even longer one." Before Psylocke could reply he said, "Dismissed."  
  
"But you never even asked me my bloody name!"  
  
"What's yer name?"  
  
"Psylocke."  
  
"Sounds funny, dismissed."  
  
"Actually it's Betsy. Psylocke's just my nickname."  
  
"Nice try darlin', Bishop take her away. Next." Rogue stepped forward. "Hmm, very nice. So, how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-one," she drawled.  
  
"Southern, eh? Yer not a Cajun are ya?"  
  
"No sugah, Ah'm from Mississippi. Ah'm a river rat."  
  
"Good. Cuz I can't stand them Cajuns. Favorite beer?"  
  
"Ah don't really drink. Ah like milkshakes."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"What kind of a name is 'Rogue'?  
  
"I don't know. What kind of a name is-hey Ah don't even know your name sugah!"  
  
"That's all right, you'll learn it soon enough darlin'. Come here. Kinda tall ain'tcha?"  
  
"Ah'm about 5' 7" maybe a li'l more."  
  
"Well, I suppose as long as I can still reach ta kiss ya-"  
  
"A kiss?" Rogue asked coyly.  
  
"Yeah darlin', a kiss." The king's son smiled wickedly.  
  
"No can do, sugah."  
  
"Shy, that's cute. I'll work it out o' ya. C'mere darlin'."  
  
"Ah can't let mah skin touch anybody else's."  
  
"Why?" he demanded.  
  
"It'll siphon ya spirit, ya mem'ries, ya ene'gy, ev'rything."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "That's a shame. Good luck findin' someone t' put up with that excuse."  
  
Then King Sabretooth came over and said, "So, did ya find a frail yet, runt o' mine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong with this one?"   
  
The king's son looked at her, shrugged and said, "Too tall. Dismissed. Next." Jubilee stepped up. "How old are ya?"  
  
"I just turned eighteen."  
  
"Young, but legal, good. Where ya from?"  
  
"I'm Chinese, but I was born right here in the kingdom."  
  
"Exotic, and no immigration trouble. Good. Favorite beer? Oh, wait, yer not old enough. What's yer fav'rite hobby?"  
  
"Makin' trouble."  
  
"Is that so?" The king's son's smile mirrored Jubilee's. She nodded. "What's yer name, darlin'?"  
  
"Jubilee, but you can call me darlin'."  
  
He smiled. What does yer dad do fer a livin'?"  
  
"Farmin'."  
  
"Unemployed, eh?" he asked.  
  
"No, he bought the farm."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry darlin'. Yer mom? She a farmer too?" Jubilee nodded, and one silent tear slid down her cheek. When the king's son saw it he reached out and embraced her. "Well at least ya ain't absorbin' my life force. An' yer the same height as me. Not bad. How about a dance, darlin'?"  
  
"Mind if I leave my shoes here by the door? My feet are cold, I mean, hurting."  
  
"Just make it quick darlin'." When she came back he said, "Yer three inches shorter than me now. We have a winner!" He shouted.  
  
"Ya finally picked a frail?" The king asked.  
  
"I picked Jubes here. Will you marry me Jubes?"  
  
"I don't even like know your name!"  
  
"My name's Logan."  
  
"With this hair and these mutton chops, you kinda remind me of a, you know, a werewolf. Can I call ya Wolvie?" she asked.  
  
"If it makes ya happy Jubes darlin'. Will ya marry the ol' Canucklehead?"  
  
"Yes! Like this is totally cool!" Then the clock chimed. "Ahh! What time is it?"  
  
"It's midnight." He said as he reached for her.   
  
"Oh I gotta go!" She screamed.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"I have, um, curfew!" She pulled out of his arms.  
  
"But you said your parents were dead!" he called after her.  
  
"For the dress!"  
  
"The dress has a curfew?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah! I gotta return the dress! Bye Wolvie!"  
  
"Bye darlin'."  
  
***  
  
Jubilee ran out of the castle and down the steps to the Ferrari. Popsicle and Gambit were waiting. So was Rogue. "Come on Gambit! We gotta go! It's midnight!"  
  
"Easy petite, Gambit was just talkin' to yo' sister Rogue-"  
  
"Stepsister, Gambit! And it's MIDNIGHT!" Jubilee yelled. "My dress Gambit! And my drivers!"  
  
"Oh, chere, you right. Au revoir Rogue. Gambit must go now. But I will see you at home."   
  
"Where are your shoes Jubes?" Popsicle asked.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot them, but we don't have time to go back and get them. Let's go!" And the Ferrari burned rubber all the way back to the mansion.  
  
***  
  
"What happened? Yer frail leave ya already runt?" The king asked his son.  
  
"She said she had to return her dress. But she forgot her shoes! I'll have to return 'em! Come on Bishop. Let's go find her!" He ran over and picked them up. "They're so cold! And they're melting! They're made of ice!"  
  
"How will we find her?" Bishop asked.  
  
"We'll check the feet of every girl in the kingdom. She'll be the one with frostbite!"  
  
***  
  
"Have you heard?" Psylocke asked Rogue.  
  
"Heard what sugah?"  
  
"That the king's son is coming house to house, still looking for a girl. That means I'll get another chance at him! I mean we'll get another chance at him."  
  
"But sugah, he didn't like you the first time, what makes you think he'll change his mind?"  
  
"No, I'll get another chance to bloody well yell at him for not picking me the first time. You can have him. He seemed to like you."  
  
"Ah don't want 'im." Rogue sighed.  
  
"What do you mean you don't want him? Rogue are you ill? He's the king's son! Sure he's a runt, but he's the son of the king!"  
  
"Ah met the most wondaful man last night. His name is Remy. Ah could nevah love anyone, even the king's son, the way Ah love Remy."  
  
A knock sounded at the door.  
  
"Jubilee! Answer the door!" Psylocke yelled.  
  
Another knock sounded, harder this time.  
  
"Where is Jubilee? Wait! It could be the king's son! I'll get it!" She yelled and bolted for the door.  
  
"No. I will answer the door." Storm said. "Go make yourself presentable. And tell Rogue to do the same. I expect one of you to marry into the royal family. Now go!" Suddenly a gust of wind blew the door open and nearly shoved the king's son and the sheriff inside. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and rain began to pour. "Come in, come in. It is my honor to house the king's son, as well as the sheriff, in my home during such a terrible storm. What brings you out this way to the edge of the kingdom?"  
  
"I'm lookin' fer my wife-t'-be." The king's son said. "This is the last house. Ya got any young women here?"  
  
"I do in fact have two lovely and eligible daughters. Right this way."   
  
"Let's get right to it then. Take off your shoes please." Bishop said to Rogue and Psylocke.  
  
"Wait a minute, here! Just wait one bloody minute!" Psylocke yelled.  
  
"I remember this one, Bishop. Look at her, she's Asian, all right, but she talks with a British accent! Calls herself Psylocke. What kind of a name is that?" Both men laughed hysterically. "She said she likes champagne instead o' beer. I'll bet she had a little too much champagne and that's how she ended up with that red tattoo on her face!"  
  
"Pigs! Both of you! Bloody pigs!" Psylocke yelled and started running up the stairs.  
  
"Hey you didn't take off your shoes!" Bishop called after her.  
  
"You want my shoes? You can have them!" She yanked them off and threw them at the king's son and Bishop.   
  
Bishop drew a laser gun and incinerated one shoe mid-flight. The king's son popped the claws on one hand and sliced the shoe thrown at him. It fell to the floor in pieces. "Yer gonna have to do better than that, darlin'!" She fumed, ran into her room and slammed the door.   
  
"Should I go after her?" Bishop asked.  
  
"Nope. I remember her. She definitely ain't my wife-t'-be."  
  
"May I see your feet please?" Bishop asked Rogue.   
  
She flew into the air, just high enough to put her feet at eye level with Bishop. "Why ever did ya wanna see mah feet?" She asked.  
  
"We're lookin' fer frostbite, an' you ain't got none."  
  
"What's all that racket? I coulda sworn I heard Wolvie's voice." Jubilee said as she limped down the stairs from her room in the attic.  
  
"Jubes darlin'!"  
  
"Wolvie!" She jumped over the banister of the stairs and the king's son ran to catch her. She threw her arms around his neck as he spun her in circles.  
  
"Shall I check her feet?" Bishop asked.  
  
Wolvie smiled. "Better make sure this is the one."  
  
"Is that a slight case of frostbite?" Bishop asked her. Jubilee nodded.  
  
"We have a winner!" Logan shouted. "Come on darlin', let's go get hitched. I'll carry ya down the aisle." They both burst into laughter.  
  
"Married? To Jubilee?" Storm asked incredulous. "The prince is marrying my step-daughter?"  
  
"Hey lady, I ain't no flamin' prince."  
  
"But you are the son of the king, are you not?" Storm protested.  
  
"Yeah, but I ain't no flamin' prince. I'm the best." Logan replied.  
  
"The best what?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I'm the best there is at what I do." Logan said.  
  
"What do you do?" Jubilee tilted her head sideways and fluttered her eyelashes at him a bit as she awaited her answer.  
  
He touched noses with her as he said, "All kinds of things, darlin'."  
  
"Is that so?" Jubilee asked as a slow smile crept across her face.  
  
***  
  
"The end." Logan said.  
  
"That is not the end, an' you know it Wolvster!"   
  
"It is as long as yer only sixteen darlin'."   
  
"But the me in the story is eighteen!"  
  
"Alright, kiddo, ya got me there."  
  
"Now, finish the story the right way." Jubes said. "Please?"  
  
***  
  
"What do you do?" Jubes asked Wolvie.  
  
"All kinds of things, darlin'."   
  
"Is that so?" Jubilee asked as a slow smile crept across her face.  
  
And he kissed her.  
  
***  
  
"The end." Logan said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're not gettin' any more than a kiss kiddo!"  
  
"That's not what I'm talkin' about. The real ending. The way they all end."  
  
"Darlin'-"   
  
"Please, just say it. Please Wolvie. After all I am sooo sick. Please."  
  
***  
  
And he kissed her. And they lived happily ever flamin' after. The end.  
  
***  
  
"Wolvie you're the best!" Jubilee beamed.  
  
"The best there is at what I do." He finished.  
  
"Is that so?" Jubilee asked and closed her eyes with her lips pursed, ready for a kiss.  
  
Logan laughed. "I don't think so darlin', sixteen remember. You better try and get some rest now."  
  
"Wolvie, would you really choose me out of all the girls in the kingdom?"  
  
"Of course I would Jubes."   
  
"You mean it?" Logan nodded. "You promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise darlin'." He smiled. "Besides, Psylocke and Rogue are both spoken for, and you are the only one shorter'n me."  
  
"Wolvie! Oooh! I'm gonna get you!"  
  
"Get some sleep kiddo. When you're better you can come get me. Or at least you can try." He turned out the lights. Jubilee closed her eyes. Logan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Hope yer feelin' better Jubes. I'll come see ya in the mornin'."  
  
Her eyes shot open, and her face split into an awed smile. "Thanks Wolvie."  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
  
When Logan turned to leave he ran into a wall of women, all towering over him. And behind them Bishop, Bobby and Remy.  
  
"Interesting story, Logan." Ororo said carefully. "Is not the step-mother in Cinderella usually called 'evil'?"  
  
"Yeah. So are the stepsisters. Real bloody interesting story." Betsy chimed in.  
  
"Glad ya thought so." Logan said as he tried to push through the crowd in Jubilee's doorway.  
  
"Didn't get a real name. Didn't even get a code name. Just Popsicle." Bobby said.  
  
"And Gambit, as a petite mouse? And I forget, who can no stand Cajuns?"  
  
"Your sheriff seemed more like a servant to me." Bishop said.  
  
"Ya know what y'all," Rogue began. "As leader of this team, Ah think it's time for a good ol' fashioned pillow fight!"  
  
In two seconds flat, every member of the wall in Jubilee's doorway had grabbed at least one of Jubilee's pillows and was beating Logan with them furiously until they were all out of breath with laughing and pillow swinging.  
  
***  
  
The next night, seven occupied beds lined the wall of the infirmary. Ororo, Rogue, Betsy, Remy, Bishop, Bobby and Jubilee. The room was a foot deep in tissues and echoed with the sounds of coughing. It was suddenly breached by a single southern accented voice. "Hey Jubes, d'ya think ya could get Wolvie in here to tell us another story?" Rogue was promptly buried under a pile of pillows.  



	2. Little Red Ridin' Jubes

  
Little Red Riding Jubes  
  
if you haven't read Jubilee Ever After--shame on you! and it might help you understand the setting I intend for this story picking up exactly where JEA left off  
  
This story, though conceived and written mostly by myself is a collaborative effort of the Wolverine and Jubilee storyboard with special thanks to   
Lurker & ouchkinap  
  
***  
Little Red Riding Jubes  
  
  
"Mmmph Hmmmph!"  
  
"What was that Rogue? Those of us not under the huge pile of pillows couldn't quite hear you." Betsy said leaning an elbow on the said pillow pile.  
  
"Actually, I think she had a good idea." Ororo said. Suddenly there were five pillows aimed at her. "Should we not give Logan an opportunity to redeem himself? After all, when Gambit sneezed he charged the remote, and we now have no television. What better form of entertainment?"  
  
"She's got a point" Bobby said.  
  
"P'tite, call de Wolverine in here for us." Gambit said, feeling a little guilty about the remote and the TV.  
  
"WOOOOOLVIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"  
  
The sound of his boots pounding down the hall echoed so loud that they had to plug their ears. He barreled through the doorway at top speed. "Yeah, darlin'?"  
  
She batted her lashes at him in between coughs. "Wolvie, would you tell us another story, pleeeease?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at her and looked around the room. "This ain't exactly what I imagined when I heard you screamin' like you were tryin' to give Irish a run for his money."   
  
The rest of the room's occupants looked at him expectantly, except Rogue. Her head barely emerged from the pile of pillows she said, "Hey what's goin' on?" Then she turned and saw Wolvie. And the stern look on his face. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Pleease! Wolvie! Pleeeeease!" Jubilee said.  
  
The rest of the sick crew chimed in. "Pleeease."  
  
Wolvie covered his ears against the sound of seven sick mutants whining. "Stop! Stop! OK, already, I'll do it! Just stop whining!"  
  
Jubilee bounced on her bed and folded her hands into her lap. "I'm ready anytime you are Wolvster!"  
  
He came and sat down on the edge of Jubes' bed. He opened his mouth but Jubes interrupted, "Remember Wolvie, you have to start it the right way!"  
  
He growled. "Once upon a flamin' time... "  
  
"AHHHCHOOOO!" sneezed Rogue.  
  
Wolverine growled as he wiped the side of his face. "As I was sayin' 'Once upon a flamin time...' " He looked at Rogue and grinned, "There was a sick old woman named Rogue."  
  
Rogue threw one of her pillows at him but he ducked.  
  
"She got real cantankerous when she was sick too." He added. The rest of the room tried to stifle their laughter. "Anyway, the cantankerous old woman had a beautiful daughter named Jean who somehow sensed that her mother wasn't feelin' too good."  
  
"How'd she sense that?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"I dunno, carrier pigeon, magic, you pick. Now shut up and let me tell the flamin' story."   
  
"Anyway, knowin' that her mama wasn't feelin' too good, Jean called her daughter Jubilee in...."  
  
***  
  
"Jubilee, darling, I need your help," called Jean to her daughter.  
  
Jubilee ran down the stairs so fast you'd have thought she'd break her neck. Of course she always moved that fast wherever she was going. The girl was just a bundle of energy. She had a nose for trouble and was always pulling pranks. Sometimes Jean just didn't know what to do with her.   
  
"Whazzup?"   
  
Jean stifled a groan. "Your grandmother isn't feeling well, so I made her some chicken soup, hot tea and a few other things. I want you to take them to her, but you will have to go through the woods or the soup will get cold."   
  
Jubes ran to the closet to get her coat. It was bright shiny yelluh-RED that hurt the eyes, hadlots of pockets and she never went anywhere without it. She didn't care if the other girls hated it. It was her trademark. She went back to the kitchen to get the basket.  
  
"Now Jubes you remember the way?" asked Jean.  
  
"No problemo," she said as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth, grabbed the basket and ran out the back door before her mother could change her mind. Usually she wasn't allowed to go into the woods. Her mother said that it was too dangerous for a young girl.  
  
The path to Grandma Rogue's house started at the end of her back yard. All she had to do was follow the path.   
  
So little Jubes started down the path through the woods. The trees quickly cut off the sunlight leaving lots of shadows everywhere. Strange sounds were made by forest critters hiding all over the place. The kind of sounds that you only hear in the deep woods. Most little girls would have been scared, but not Jubes. She had dreamed about going into the woods alone. When that old owl swooped down past her makin' a "HHHOOOO" sound as it picked up a mouse for dinner, she paused just to watch. "Keewwll" she said. Any other little girl from her village would have run  
back to her mommy.  
  
Jubes again picked up her pace. She wanted to stay but soon it would be getting dark and shereally did need to get the soup to Grandma Rogue before it got cold. As nice as her mama Jean was you really didn't want to get her mad.  
  
Unknown to little Jubes the real reason that she wasn't allowed in the woods was standing behind a tree watchin' her, thinkin' how tasty little girls were.   
  
He licked his lips jaggedly as his tongue scraped across his fangs. *There's only one house anywhere around here. That must be where the frail is goin'. Suppose I'm there waitin' when she gets there? We'll just have to have supper.* he thought and ran off toward the house out of the sight of girl in the red cloak.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Jubilee was pickin' flowers along the path and skippin' merrily along until her mother's voice sounded in her head. "You know your Gramma Rogue is sick, now hurry along dear and get that soup to her. You can pick flowers on your way back, IF it's not too dark, regardless of what lights you can make, child."  
  
Jubes snatched one last flower and skipped off down the road. It wasn't long before the house came into view.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"How dare ya come in with out knockin' young man!" Gramma Rogue yelled as a huge hulking beast bounded thru the door. She was very very old and she walked with a cane, having lost the power of flight simply because her aged bones could no longer take the pressure. But she was still pretty tall so she put her fist right up to his face. "Are ya one of the contractors who's supposed to build my guest room?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah. That's me. Just here to check on the plans."   
  
"Well then ya need to look ovah here." She said and pointed behind her to the table covered in blueprints. "What's ya name sugah?"  
  
"Victor."  
  
"Victor what, sugah?"  
  
"Victor Creed."  
  
"That's a northern name ain't it?" He nodded blankly staring at sheets of blue paper. "How far north?"   
  
"Canada."  
  
"Ah had a friend from Canada once--"  
  
"Look lady, I can't work with you babblin' in my ear. So scr-- I mean how about you take a nap while I work?"  
  
"But Ah'm not tired."  
  
"I can fix that." He punched her. She flew backwards across the room and knocked her head against the wall, then slid down it to the floor unconscious. Creed picked her up and stuffed her into the closet. Then he pulled some of her clothes off of the hangers and jumped in bed to await the arrival of the meal.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
One utterly handsome young Canadian logger swaggered whistling through the woods with an axe over his shoulder and cigar in his mouth--"  
  
***  
  
"But Logan, how is it possible to whistle and smoke at the same time?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he can, he's the hero! He can do anything." Wolvie said.  
  
"Non, chere, is not a t'ing can be done." Gambit said.  
  
"Okay, okay he was smiling, not whistling, that make ya happy?" Wolvie said.  
  
They nodded in approval.  
  
***  
  
So he's smiling and walking and smokin' on his way to G. Rogue's cottage in the woods. She was expectin' a contractor to come build her a guest room, but she wasn't expecting the tall handsome Canadian who was on his way--"  
  
***  
  
"But Wolvie! You're not tall!" Jubilee protested.  
  
"She's right Logan. You're as far from tall as it gets." Betsy added.  
  
"'Cept for that Canadian part, I t'ink he's talkin' 'bout me, non?" Gambit said.  
  
"Why couldn't it be me?" Bobby whined.  
  
"No way Drakester! It's Wolvie! He's the hero. It's his story!" Jubilee said.  
  
Wolvie put his face in his hands and shook it back and forth.   
  
"Aww, sugah, don't take it wrong. We love ya! We just got confused is all, right gang?" Rogue asked. One by one the rest of the listeners agreed, some of them reluctantly. "Ya can be tall in ya own story if ya wanna."  
  
"That's more like it. Thank you Rogue."  
  
"Do you really wish you were tall, Wolvie?" Jubilee asked.  
  
He patted her head as an answer but said nothing.  
  
"If I could, I would make you taller for you Wolvie. I'd do anything to make you happy." Jubilee whispered in his ear.  
  
His eyes got a bit misty for a second. "I know you would darlin'." The mist cleared, and so did his throat. "But then I wouldn't have an excuse to chase you, even though you're so much younger than me." He winked at her.  
  
***  
  
So the TALL Canadian logger with the axe on his shoulder and the cigar in his mouth was swaggering his way through the forest to G. Rogue's house.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jubilee finally made it to the front door of Gramma Rogue's house.   
  
She rapped gently on the door. A few moments later it opened. Not being really dense Jubilee quickly recognized it was a hairy ugly monster pretending to be her grandma Rogue, and she kneed him where it counts! Jubilee bolted off inta the woods quickly finding the charming TALL Canadian. Who returned with her to the cottage. He quickly finished off the monster saving all!  
  
The end!  
  
*******  
  
All in the room glared unhappily at Wolverine, then tossed what ever they could grab at him.  
  
"It can't end like that! It's waaaay too short! Ya didn't even throw in the part about the eyes, and the mouth." Jubilee protested.  
  
"I believe that the wolf is supposed to eat the grandmother."  
  
Rogue glared at Storm then said, "We are not havin' Grandma Rogue get eaten!"  
  
"All right! All right." Wolverine yelled, "Gettin' back to the flamin' story..."  
  
*******  
  
Jubilee rapped gently on the door. It swung open to reveal Creed wearing one of Grandma Rogue's nightgowns.  
  
******  
  
"How could Creed fit into one of her nightgowns?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Um...Gramma Rogue had gained a lot of weight as she aged."  
  
Rogue shot an angry glance at Wolverine then screamed, "What?!"   
  
Grinning Wolverine went on with the story.  
  
*****  
  
Jubilee skipped into the house with the basket of goodies.  
  
"Grandma what big eyes you have?"   
  
"Why the better to see what a tasty snack you'll make."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Realizing his mistake Creed stuttered a bit then said, "I mean why the better to see you with my dear."  
  
"Grandma what big ears you have!" Jubilee gasped.  
  
"Why the better to hear you with my dear."  
  
Then Jubilee shouted, "Grandma what big teeth you have!"  
  
Creed smiled wickedly flashing his sharp teeth, "Why the better to eat you with my dear!" Then he leapt onto Jubilee.  
  
******  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Turning to Jubilee Logan growled, "What darlin'?"  
  
"Why did Creed go through all the trouble of disguise himself as Grandma Rogue if he was gonna do that? He might as well of just leapt at her through the door when she first opened it!  
  
"Beats the flamin' heck outta me! That's how the story goes."  
  
"I agree with Jubilee," Bobby sneezed several times, "That's too predictable. Think of something else. Creed shouldn't gobble Jubilee up just yet."  
  
Sighing Wolverine continued yet again with the story.  
  
*****  
  
So there Jubilee was looking at her 'Grandma Rogue' when she said, "Grandma, What big teeth you have!"  
  
Looking down at the innocent Jubilee, Creed said, "Why the better to help you eat those cookies I baked for you!"  
  
Hearing this Jubilee bolted into the small kitchen in the back. Creed laughed wickedly as he too went into the kitchen locking the door behind him.   
  
*******  
  
"Now Jubilee could see when she came in that it was a big hairy man in sheer green Frederick's of Hollywood nightgown, sized 3XXX if she was not mistaken, and not her plump, old Grandma Rogue. She also knew that meant that Grandma Rogue was in trouble and if there was one thing that Jubilee knew, it was trouble. She was usually in it. She'd just have ta play along until she could find Grandma Rogue.  
  
*******  
  
Jubilee went into the kitchen and pretended to look for the cookies. She looked back at the big hairy man in drag and said in her most innocent voice "Grandma,  
Ican'tfindthecookiesbutthat'slikeOKcausemymamasentoversomesoupandstufftomakeyafeelbetter."  
  
"Uh?" asked Creed, clearly confounded at the sound of hyper-Jubespeak.  
  
Jubilee held up the basket. She sat it down on the table and opened the soup. Creed was momentarily distracted by the smell of Jeannie's Chicken soup. Jubilee used the opportunity to pull out her ever-present tube of Super Glue from one of her many pockets and put some on the cookies she was pulling out.   
  
"My grandma, what big hands you have. You really need a manicure."  
  
"All the better to hold you close with." said Creed.  
  
She handed a cookie to Creed. "Here Grandma, try this. Mama trying a new recipe."   
  
"Mmm, ok." And he grabbed the cookies and shoved them into his mouth. He began chewing, and kept on chewing, and chewing and chewing, more and more slowly. Then he tried to yell at Jubilee, "Hmmph mmmphyaaaaammph ummmmmmmm?"  
  
Jubes paffed him lightly. "Where's my gramma?"  
  
He reeled back and sat down on the floor. "Mmm?"  
  
Jubes paffed him again, a little harder this time. "I like don't like repeating myself."  
  
He pointed madly at the kitchen pantry while rubbing his eyes. Jubes looked at it, but he swiped her legs out from under her and then picked her up and stuffed her in as well, locking the door again.  
  
Then he ran to the bathroom mirror to examine his mouth. No doubt about it, that brat had glued his jaw shut. When he decided that there was nothing more to be done, he tore out the glue and let his healing factor replace all the torn skin.  
  
*****  
  
"Just like Husk, huh Wolvie?" Jubes asked  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Wait a minute, I--"  
  
"Not another flamin' word. I'm tellin' this story, so leave it the way I told it."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The tall handsome Canadian had found his way to Gramma Rogue's house and was knocking at the door.   
  
"Contractor here to do some remodelin' darlin', gotta lemme it t' get started."  
  
"Come in!" Came a squeal from inside. So the contractor did just that.   
  
"Hmm, soup. Smells good." He snuck over and tasted it. "Not bad."  
  
Just then Jubes pounded on the locked door. A few sparks fell through the spaces in the doorway.  
  
"What's that?" asked the contractor.  
  
"Oh that's just my granddaughter. The guest room is for her. Ya see she's a bit of a handful. So could you make that guest room sparkproof?"  
  
"No problem. Gimme an hour or so."   
  
"You might wanna take a walk. I wouldn't want a lady like you ta hafta ingest some sawdust er somethin' while I'm workin'." The Canadian contractor said.  
  
Creed began huskily, "Oh I'll be fine I- I mean," then in a much squeakier tone "if you think it's best. I'll just grab a few things and be on my way. Help yourself to any food you find. I understand the cookies are quite good."  
  
But that tall handsome Canadian knew that something had gone foul. The spark maker in the pantry had a familiar scent that he just hadn't placed yet, and he knew that Gramma Rogue had been a looker in her time, and would in no way have degraded to this monstrous heap of ugly in front of him, Frederick's gown or not. "Why don't you let me help you?"  
  
*****  
  
"That's more lahke it, Wolvie." Rogue chimed in.  
  
"But what about me?" Jubes whined. "I would never have let Sabretooth shove me in a closet! I'd have given him a PAFF and a PAFF. And that woulda been the end of him and his nastiness!"  
  
"Sure you would darlin'." He chuckled. "Sure you would have." He reached out and messed up her hair.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't drag you away from your work. I'll just--"  
  
"Then let your granddaughter help you so you can get out o' my way faster."  
  
Well, Creed had nothing to say to stop that, so that tall handsome Canadian--  
  
*****  
  
"Would ya quit with the 'tall handsome Canadian' bit already? Just give the fella a name, sugah."  
  
Through gritted teeth Wolvie said, "Fine, Rogue, his name is Patch."  
  
"Patch? Surely you can be more creative than that Logan." Ororo said.  
  
"I like Patch." Wolverine said.  
  
"We are well aware of this, Logan but--"  
  
"But what Betts? I'll name 'im how I like."  
  
"Come on sugah, give 'im a gallant name, like, like--"  
  
"Like Remy, non?"  
  
"No offense Remy, Ah mean Ah like yo' name an' all, but it don' fit." Rogue said softly.  
  
"Name him Bobby!"  
  
A barrage of pillows blanketed the Iceman. "Mmph Hmmmph Fmmm-mmm Kmmmmushh fmph!"  
  
"What was that Bobby?" Rogue asked as she smiled knowingly at Remy then leaned forward and touched noses with him for just an instant. He fell back on the bed, conscious but desperately tired.  
  
Rogue grabbed a loose feather floating freely from the pillow fight of a moment before. She held it for a second then set it on Bobby's rump while his head was still covered in pillows. It exploded.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Oh, is that all, sugah? Well ya didn't have ta repeat that."  
  
"I have a name for him Wolvie!" Jubes bursted out. Wolvie turned to look at her. "Name him Lee."  
  
He thought for a moment. "All right darlin'. I'll name him Lee, just for you." He stuck a finger under her chin and lifted it till her smile turned into beaming giggles.  
  
******  
  
Lee ran over and opened the pantry door. Jubes came sprawling out in a somersault only to land on her bottom firing off fireworks from fingers pointed like guns. She looked up at the tall handsome-- at Lee, winked then jumped up and kept paffing Creed.   
  
"That's it darlin', just keep the ol' nasty distracted while Canucklehead Lee has at him."  
  
"Stop! Stop it now y'all! Ya destroyin' muh house! Let me at him! Jus' hold 'im still!" Gramma Rogue came hustlin' over.   
  
Jubes paffed him real hard and Lee pinned him to the floor.  
  
"Ah'll teach ya to wear mah night gowns!" She reached out to put a hand against his face. He snarled and tried to bite her. Gramma Rogue pulled back her fist and punched him hard. His head rolled back and his eyes refused to focus. Then she grabbed hold of his face and emptied him out. When she was done there was huge carcass on the floor. And Gramma Rogue, who had absorbed Sabretooth's healing factor--  
  
******  
  
"Wasn't no Gramma no more!" Rogue shouted excitedly.  
  
"That's right." Wolvie said.  
  
"Ah knew ya weren't that cruel."  
  
******  
  
"Wow Gramma. I knew you still had it in ya Rogue." Lee said with a smile. "But what about his mind and all--"  
  
"Oh sugah," Rogue said floating off of the ground as her newly acquired healing factor healed her ability to fly once more, "Ah learned to control that years ago!"  
  
******  
  
Rogue stifled back a sob. "Oh Wolvie! Now that really is a fairy tale!" She jumped off the bed and ran over to Logan, grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket.  
  
He nodded to her and smiled.  
  
"If Ah could Ah'd- Ah'd kiss ya." Then she let go and looked down at her feet as everyone else looked at her. "Well, you know." She sat back down. Just as Logan began to speak again she interrupted him. "Logan, sugah."  
  
"Yeah darlin'?"  
  
She pressed her gloved hand to her lips and blew a kiss at him.   
  
Logan shot a hand out and caught the kiss. "Much obliged." He smiled.   
  
*******  
  
Then Gramma Rogue said, "Anybody fer Sabretooth stew tonite?"  
  
******  
  
"The end."  
  
"Nope." The whole chorus chimed.  
  
"Okay okay. Happily ever flamin' after. Ya happy?"  
  
They all nodded. Except Jubilee. "But What about me and you?"  
  
"Oh, sorry darlin'. You wanna finish it?"  
  
"Me? Okay!"  
  
******  
  
And then Lee looked back at Jubes and said, "Mighty fancy shootin' there darlin'."  
  
"Why thank you, you tall handsome Canadian." She replied batting her eyelashes.  
  
"How'd ya know I was Canadian, darlin'?"  
  
"Just good instinct I guess. And you called yourself a Canucklehead earlier."  
  
"Well I got a good instinct that you'd make a great little wife."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Jubes asked.  
  
"The son of a king told me that any girl as short and cute as you who smells like that AND shoots fireworks is a real winner."  
  
"A prince told you that?"  
  
"No, not a flamin' prince, just the son of a king. He's the best there is at what he does."  
  
"Really? And what does he do?" Jubes batted her eyelashes again.  
  
"He picks out wives. So how about it? Marry me?"  
  
She jumped into his arms. "Yes."  
  
******  
  
The end.  
  
"Nope. Ya forgot somethin' darlin'."  
  
"Oh sorry." Jubilee cleared her throat and continued.  
  
******  
  
And they lived happily ever flamin' after. The end.  
  
******  
  
"Still missin' somethin' sugah. Yo' favorite part, our favorite part. The kiss."  
  
"Oh yeah." She looked up at Wolvie. "Sorry about that."  
  
******  
  
"So how about it? Marry me?"  
  
"You're gonna have to convince me." Jubes smiled.  
  
Lee swept her off of her feet and kissed her. "Convinced?"  
  
"Umm," Jubes said breathlessly, "if I said no would you do that again?"  
  
"You bet I would darlin'."  
  
"Then I think you'd better convince me some more."  
  
He did.  
  
"Convinced?" Lee asked again.  
  
"Well--  
  
*******  
  
"All right already Jubilee. Get on with it, Sheesh!" Bobby said.  
  
*******  
  
"Convinced?" Lee asked again.  
  
"Yes." Jubes answered.  
  
*******  
  
And they lived happily ever flamin' after.  
  
"Bravo kiddo, not bad, not bad at all."  
  
"I don't know if I believe you, Wolvie. I think you may have to convince me."  
  
"Nice try darlin', but in case you forgot, we have an audience."   
  
Jubes blushed. "I don't mind if you don't mind."  
  
"Well I mind!" Bobby yelled! "I wasn't in the story anywhere!"  
  
Bishop held a gun under Bobby's nose. "I liked the story just fine the way it was."  
  
"Thank you B." Jubes said and kissed him gently on the forehead. This time Bishop blushed.  
  
"What about me darlin'?"  
  
"I could never forget about you Wolvie!"  
  
"I don't know if I believe that. I think you'll have to convince me." He smiled.  
  
"Oh no ya don't. Outside with the both of ya!" Rogue shoved them both out of the medlab door and slammed it.   
  
"Well, no more audience." Jubes said.   
  
"You better think twice about that one kiddo." Wolvie said and pointed toward the window behind them. The miniblinds were parted for six pair of eyes, looking directly and unabashedly at the two of them.   
  
Jubes said, "Well I don't mind if you don't."  
  
"You said that already, darlin'."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well then let's give 'em a show." And he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her.   
  
  
Epilogue  
  
And there was much applause in the medlab. And one loud whine. A whine which was quickly turned into a yell and then silenced by a pile of pillows. And all was right in X-Land.   
  
And They All Lived Happily Ever Flamin' After.  



End file.
